1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to energy conversion devices, and particularly relating to an adjusting device of an energy conversion device for adjusting position of an energy conversion board of the energy conversion device.
2. Description of Related Art
A solar panel can be fixed on a base to collect sunlight. However, if the panel or the base is at a fixed angle, the light received by the solar panel as the Sun moves across the sky is uneven. Thus, the utilization rate of the solar energy may be reduced.
Therefore, there is need to overcome the above-described shortcoming.